Leah's Happy Ending
by Demonic Personality
Summary: "Lord knew the world was fucked up on her part. Always getting the shorter end of the stick. Fate had some twisted fucked up way of telling her she was doomed to a life of utter misery, loneliness and despair.. So she gave up."


**A/N:** This is Leah's Perspective, but 3'rd POV. An angsty outtake on the battle, if it took a turn for the worst.. you know.. the vision Alice had that detoured Aro's choice on whether to fight or not.. THIS HOLDS SPOILERS FOR BDP2!

* * *

Imprint..

A word that caused agony.. heartbreak.. It made people think fake love was real when all it truly was is a man becoming dangerously obsessed with a women. It ripped your choices from you. It ripped your soul, heart and your mind from you, filling it with false thoughts and feelings. Fake love.

Leah knew all to well about the pain it caused. It happened to her.. twice. First Sam Uley and then, Jacob Black.

Lord knew the world was fucked up on her part. Always getting the shorter end of the stick. Fate had some twisted fucked up way of telling her she was doomed to a life of utter misery, loneliness and despair.

So she gave up.

She threw her heart away. She threw everything; Her feelings, her hope, her love, her dreams, her memories and life away. Solely dedicating her life to keeping Seth safe and happy, doing what was needed and necessary to keep her pack happy. Her own happiness and choices be damned.

Seth and Jacob eventually caught on, though. Jacob automatically told Sam, who's thoughts radiated through his thoughts to the packs. Her ex-brothers.

Seth tried to speak with her but she continued to do what was necessary for them.. the pack.. Seth.. never herself.. They were more important.. the people of Forks and La Push.. keep them safe..

She allowed her mind only to process the needs. No wants. No pain. Nothing. Only what they needed. These thoughts automatically led to her dying in battle.

* * *

They were waiting for the Volturi to arrive. Leah sniffs, her nose stinging with the stench of leeches and the other pack.

Her mind flies back to a time when they used to call her a bitch while leering at her. Laughing at her. Glaring and ridiculing her.

The boys in the pack cringe as every one of them pop up, something insensitive and cruel being said. They realize now what they've done. She was thoroughly broken. Inside and out. No going back.

She hops on her paws, ready to keep her pack, her people safe. They try to speak with her but she ignores them, each one of their voices sparking an unwanted memory.

Paul.

_"God Leah. Why are you so stupid?! You ruin everything, you dumb bitch! No wonder Sam left you! Your nothing but a bitter, ugly whore! You think your the victim? Grow up. Your nothing but a whiny, stupid, wannabe bitch!"_

Jared.

_"Hows the heart, Leah?" Jared sneers. "Still broken? Good. Hey, hows Emily? I heard she's great. Livin' it up with dear Leah's beautiful Sammy."_

Quil.

_"Tsk, Tsk, Leah. No bitches allowed. Only Emily, a true, refined lady is allowed here. Sam doesn't need your rank ass here. He has Emily. Back off and take a hint, bitch." _

Sam.

_"You don't belong in this pack, Leah. Your a bitter, stupid bitch that doesn't belong and never will. You think you deserve the sympathy of everyone because of this. Why don't you just leave? Disappear. Die!" _

It hurt like the plague.. no.. _worse_.

And she'd die alright. In more ways than one. She remembers Embry, as well. The other outcast, her only remote friend. She trots to his side, nuzzling his neck as one of her only happy memories replay.

_Embry.._

_"I envy you, Leah Clearwater. I envy that you take all the bullshit they give you and still fight. You don't give up. Your extremely strong and I think the boys need to shut the fuck up and back off. Sam was a complete idiot and Emily is the bitch in this case."_

She smiled at him. He'd gotten her to smile and she'd loved him for a while.. til he imprinted as well.

She puts her attention back on the task at hand, alarmed that she didn't notice the large row of vampires at the other side of the field, ready for battle. She waits and watches as they talk.. until the pixie Alice arrives.

All hell breaks loose. First, she watches in what seems like slow motion as Alice says, "You plan to fight, no matter the proof!" Before Aro, the leader, is flung backwards as his guard rush forward and grab Alice.

Dr. Cullen or Carlisle, runs forward, screaming, "Let her go!" Before Aro jumps in the air, ripping his head from his body. Esme screams, before everyone charges forward.

Leah charges, staying shoulder to shoulder with Seth, ripping and tearing through anything and everything that didn't smell familiar that got near Seth. Unfortunately, they get separated and the next thing Leah knows, she's hearing the crush of bones, the snap of a neck, a whimper of pain and Leah practically feels the whole of Seth's mind with-drawl from hers. One last whispered, 'I love you Leah' from him before he's gone forever.

She howls and charges them tearing the retched creatures apart, not giving a damn bit about how crazy she seems. She's lost her only lifeline.

What's worse is she failed. Failed her mother. Her father. Her brother. Jacob. Her pack. Her tribe. She feels the earth shake and registers that the leach that can control the elements has created a big gap in the earth. Pretty stupid idea, but Leah didn't care. Not in this moment. She hears a scream and sees that Esme, the momma vamp, the only Cullen to ever try to befriend her, hanging onto the ledge of the crack for dear life.

Leah charges forward and throws the vampire trying to kill Esme over the edge, falling with him as he wraps his fingers around her scruff.

She howls slowly, finally releasing all of her bottled up emotions..thoughts..dreams..hopes.. She briefly registers Jacob's mournful howl and the packs angry snarls, growled and agonized thoughts and whispered goodbye to the sister that they broke.. before she feels fire engulf her and then blackness.

She's now with her father and her beloved baby brother.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not entirely sure I got all the words that were in the movie correct, but yeah (: Hope you liked this ._. ... Heh..


End file.
